


End It Tonight (To Start Again)

by straytiny_n_ctzen



Category: NCT (Band), No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-specified Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, End To Start, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mark is the leader, No Dialogue, Post-Apocalyptic Wasteland, Songfic, Though it could literally be anyone, Zombies, but i'm proud of it, interpret this how you will, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytiny_n_ctzen/pseuds/straytiny_n_ctzen
Summary: A group of boys decide to fight the unknown so humanity can start again.





	End It Tonight (To Start Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, y'all!!
> 
> Happy Easter (what remains of it anyway) to everyone who celebrates it. I hope everyone of you out there is doing well.
> 
> I wrote this as a result of listening to NCT 127's Start To End on repeat, so I highly recommend listening to it while reading this.

In the middle of the grey and empty landscape stood a group of people. All of them were boys, not much older or younger than you or me.

The ashes on the ground danced a macabre waltz in the wind and the barren trees croaked out a last, forgotten song.

The sky was falling quickly. The grey turned darker and darker, until it seemed to absorb all light.

Even in the night the boys stuck out with their solid forms against the grainy, sandy surroundings.

The wind ruffled the boys' hair and clothes. 

As if it knew what was coming.

As if it was wishing them a last farewell.

But the scent of smoldering embers and dust reminded them that they were not dead yet.

The boy in the middle of the messy line took a step forwards. Then another one. The remainders of fallen warriors crunched under his heavy boots.

He tightened his grip on the battle hammer in his right hand. His left motioned for   
the others to stay put.

He took another step and waited.

They did not know what was anticipating them in the darkness of the night. They did not know how to defeat it. They did not know if they would see the sunlight again.

They knew they had to try anyway.

The red moon took its sweet time to appear in the lightless sky, and creatures woke up upon its arrival.

Old, boney hands clawed open the dry ground. One by one, humanoid figures rose up from the ashes.

The embers scattered across the wasteland flared up. The trees sang their forgotten songs louder.

The boys stood their ground. Even as their knees trembled when the creatures approached, they stood their ground.

The dark figures came closer.

And closer.

And closer.

The line of boys came forth to stand next to their friend. They shifted in place. Gripped their weapons tighter. Looked at each other. Ready to fight.

This was it.

They had to end it.

With a scream of determination, the group charged headfirst at the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://straytiny-n-ctzen.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/straytinynctzen) and don't forget to leave Kudos or comments!


End file.
